Toppers
Toppers are a recurring equipment throughout the Cake Mania series and a part of the kitchen in all bakeries in all games. Designs vary from game, as well as the tops themselves. Appearance ''Cake Mania'' Like the rest of the equipment in the kitchen, toppers have a square-like design, and lined up on the lower rim are the tops. Each is unique in design. At the start of the game, toppers aren't an option for customers to ask of. The toppers must first be bought in the shop. There is a total of four for each topper machine, there being two of them. Once all toppers have been bought, the machine itself is upgraded three times, similarly as everything else. In the Nintendo DS version of the game, the design remains the same as well as it functions. However, the toppers decorate on the corners of the machine instead of just being lined up in one row. Cake Mania: Back to the Bakery Like the original game, the design and game mechanic is exactly the same. This also works for the DS version of the game as well. Cake Mania 2 The design varies, along with the toppers as well. Only two of this machines, each with four, just as in the previous game. The design is similar to the frosters, a circular machine and options on the corners. The upgrades and mechanics remain similar from the game before. Cake Mania: In The Mix! Though this version of the game is only Wii, it retains the same designs and game mechanics from its PC counterpart. Cake Mania 3 The designs of the toppers varies greatly this time. In this installment, the machine is circular, a stand, similar to the display, rises from the center, where the cake is placed to be decorated. As in the previous games, the toppers are different, the machine can only be truly upgraded once the four toppers have been bought, and there are two topper machines as a maximum. Cake Mania: Main Street The design and game mechanics are the same as in the previous game. Once again, though, the toppers are different from the game before. Cake Mania: Lights, Camera, Action! The game function is exactly the same. However, the design varies slightly. While the display-like remains, the topper samples are extended out in different points. As all games before, the toppers are completely different, and can only be upgrades once the four toppers from their respective machines have been bought. Cake Mania: To The Max! The gameplay of the toppers are the same as all previous game, yet the design changes completely. Based a little from the first game, the toppers are back to square-like machines, this time made out of thick metal. Still, it upgrades only when the four toppers have been bought, as before. Trivia * Only to make a reappearance every few games is the heart topper, but it never comes out after the second game. * In the last two games, a third topper was made, this ones handled by hand. The first by Jill when she was pregnant, in the second by her grandmother. * The toppers in the fifth game are related to the theme of the game. Category:Equipment Category:Items